fantasy_and_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri Lousteau
---- :"I'm a big man, big with the payback and the sex appeal. Got that ant? I control the beat on this track, you're just the dancer." ---- Dimitri Lousteau is fictional character from the Sly Cooper video game series developed by Sucker Punch Productions and Sanzaru Games. He is voiced by David Scully. Dimitri is a purple marine iguana that was at one time a professional lounge lizard and international forger. Once a passionate art student, he began a life of crime after incurring harsh feedback from art critics. Eventually joining the Klaww Gang, Dimitri used his nightclub in Paris as a way to feed illegal spice to the population, in addition to a cover for his forgery scheme. After the fall of the Klaww Gang and his incarceration, Dimitri sought the help of the Cooper Gang in recovering his grandfather's treasured diving gear. In return, he joined them for the Cooper Vault heist. Biography Background Dimitri grew up listening to stories of his grandfather, Reme Lousteau, recovering treasure from pirate ship wrecks. He learned English by listening to music videos and mimicking their speech.Episode 7 bonus video. Sly 2: Band of Thieves. His life of crime began when he was a passionate young art student. He developed his own style, dubbed "kinetic aesthetic," which consisted of him swinging back and forth from a rope tied around his waist and painting the canvas as he swung by. It was rejected outright by closed-minded critics and Dimitri was cast out of the artistic community. Infuriated, he began forging old masterpieces, which was his idea of punishing those with bad taste. At some point, Dimitri came into ownership of a nightclub located on the west-side of Paris, drawing in "chic, young patrons from far and wide."Episode: The Black Chateau; Cinematic: The Setup. Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Marrying for profit Dimitri pretended to be in love with an art aficionado, Madame D'Oinkeau, so that she would propose to him, with the engagement gift being the Venus de Whalo, a valuable art statue in her possession. Dimitri planned to sell the statue once it was given to him. The statue was put on display during a party at Dimitri's mansion in Monaco. During the party, Dimitri had some of his men forging paintings in the mansion's attic. To ensure that the Venus de Whalo was safe, D'Oinkeau invited Inspector Carmelita Fox to protect it, much to Dimitri's chagrin.The Adventures of Sly Cooper #1 D'Oinkeau showed Carmelita the Venus de Whalo, with Dimitri in tow. While viewing the statue, three guards informed D'Oinkeau that Sly Cooper, a well known thief, was spotted in the attic. Carmelita rushed to the attic and Dimitri, fearing that he would be found out, tried to stop her. Failing to do so, he told both Carmelita and D'Oinkeau that he would check on the party to make sure that everything was "grooving." Carmelita did not find Sly, but found all of Dimitri's men knocked out along with their forging equipment. While both women were in the attic, Dimitri made his escape from the party, leaving the statue behind. It was then stolen by Sly and his gang. Klaww Gang At some point, Dimitri became a member of the criminal group known as the Klaww Gang. When the Klaww Gang stole the Clockwerk parts from Cairo's Museum of Natural History, Dimitri was given the tail feathers for his own use. He modified the tail feathers into printing plates; with their unique metal alloy, Dimitri was able to print an endless supply of counterfeited money. He hid the "printing press room" underneath his nightclub.Episode: The Black Chateau; Job: Breaking and Entering. Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Meanwhile, he used the nightclub to funnel illegal spice sent from Rajan into the population; in doing so, Dimitri contributed greatly to the Klaww Gang's and Arpeggio's plans.Episode: Anatomy for Disaster; Job: Blimp HQ Recon. Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Dimitri soon learned that Sly Cooper and his team had arrived in Paris looking to steal Clockwerk's tail feathers. After several acts of sabotage by the Cooper Gang, Dimitri ordered his guards to shoot them on sight.Episode: The Black Chateau; Job: Theater Pickpocketing. Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Dimitri's efforts to get rid of the Cooper Gang were proven to be unsuccessful when Sly confronted him in his printing press room. Dimitri tried to get Sly to leave him alone by bribing him with large stacks of counterfeit cash, but Sly, befuddled by Dimitri's strange English, refused the bribe and insulted his suit. Enraged, Dimitri challenged Sly to a fight, but was defeated when Sly knocked him into the printing press machine, breaking it. Admitting his defeat, Dimitri told Sly to take the Clockwerk tail feathers and his counterfeiting operation as it was past tense. Sly responded that he was doing Dimitri a favor, as there was no honor in a thief that prints money. Dimitri muttered: "You...cracker box!" before passing out as Sly took Clockwerk's tail feathers.Episode: The Black Chateau; Job: Printing Press Duel. Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Dimitri was then arrested by Carmelita Fox and Constable Neyla, and had his nightclub shut down.Episode: The Black Chateau; Cinematic: The Getaway. Sly 2: Band of Thieves. After the Klaww Gang After his incarceration, Dimitri became a dance instructor on a cruise ship.Cinematic: Credits. Sly 2: Band of Thieves. However, for reasons unknown, Dimitri ended up in jail again and was kept in the Venetian police headquarters, under the watch of Carmelita Fox. During his time there, he was visited by Sly Cooper, who was looking for Murray (who had left the gang). Dimitri still held a grudge against Sly for ruining him and nearly got the police's attention. By cutting a deal, the two arranged for Dimitri to escape while Sly kept Carmelita busy outside. In return, Dimitri alerted Murray to the presence of his friends in Venice, thus facilitating the Cooper Gang's reassembly.Episode: An Opera of Fear, Job: Police HQ. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. After escaping Venice, Dimitri got a job as an announcer for the annual ACES competition in the Netherlands. He was somewhat frightened of the Black Baron, who was in charge of the competition as well as a participant. The night before the competition began, Dimitri was working as a hotel bartender. Sly, who had entered the competition, found Dimitri and requested that he help the Cooper Gang locate the roster for the competition, so that Team Cooper would have a heads up on who they would be flying against and could enact sabotage. After being pressured, Dimitri agreed, but only if the gang promised to owe him a favor later on. Sly agreed to the favor, and Dimitri revealed the location of the flight roster to be a safe within the Black Baron's hangar.Episode: Flight of Fancy; Job: Hidden Flight Roster. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. During the semi-finals of the competition, Dimitri provided commentary and announced Team Cooper's victory over teams Belgium and Iceland.Episode: Flight of Fancy; Job: ACES Semifinals. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Weeks after the ACES competition, Dimitri contacted Bentley via ThiefNet and called in the favor that he had been promised. He booked the entire Cooper Gang passage under assumed identities to Blood Bath Bay in the Caribbean. On the way there, he told the group about his grandfather Reme Lousteau, who was a deep sea diver that looted shipwrecks. However, after losing the gear to a pirate known as Black Spot Pete, Reme retired from diving and eventually began a family. Having grown up on the stories, Dimitri vowed to reclaim the gear with the help of the gang. The Cooper Gang soon learned that the diving gear was buried on Dagger Island, to where Dimitri accompanied them. Once the treasure was found and dug up, Dimitri examined the gear while proudly commenting on his grandfather's craftsmanship. Before the Cooper Gang could take the gold that was buried with the diving gear, a pirate named Captain LeFwee showed up. Taking Penelope, another member of the gang, as a hostage, he ordered them to leave the gold and go back to their ship.Episode: Dead Men Tell No Tales; Job: X Marks the Spot. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Frogman of the Cooper Gang Now that Dimitri had recovered his grandfather's diving gear, the Cooper Gang's only objective was to rescue Penelope. Dimitri assisted them in this by using his new suit to venture into the sea and collect several blast amplification collars, which would strengthen their ship's cannons and make it easier to damage LeFwee's ship.Episode: A Tangled Web; Job: Deep Sea Danger. Sly 2: Band of Thieves. After LeFwee was defeated and Penelope rescued, Dimitri decided to join Cooper Gang and aid them in the Cooper Vault heist as their frogman.Episode: Dead Men Tell No Tales; Cinematic: The Getaway. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. When the Cooper Gang arrived on Kaine Island for the Cooper Vault heist, Dimitri stationed himself in the waters surrounding Dr. M's lab. When Sly arrived at the lab during the initial approach, Dimitri used his spear gun to destroy the security blocking his path.Prologue: Beginning of the End; Job: The Cooper Vault. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. After the heist failed and Sly was injured by Dr. M's mutant, Dimitri attempted to retrieve Sly's cane when it fell into the ocean - which was caused when the Guru detached it from an electromagnetic buoy it had been caught on. Underwater, he pursued the cane as it traveled through a current. At the end of the current, he encountered Dr. M on his mutant angler fish. Dimitri defeated the creature with his spear gun, but failed to get the cane from him.Episode: Honor Among Thieves; Job: The Dark Current. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. After the Cooper Gang disbanded due to Sly's "amnesia" post-heist, Dimitri became a professional skin diver and was very popular among women. The last Bentley heard from him was through a postcard in which he wrote: "I'm here, wish you were fine... like me."End credits. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Keeper of the Thievius Raccoonus Sometime later, after Sly had returned to the gang, Bentley contacted Dimitri and tasked him with watching the Thievius Raccoonus while the gang used a time machine to travel through time and stop whoever was altering the book. Bentley created a device to contact Dimitri at any point and place in time.Paris Prologue; Cinematic: Paris Escape. Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Dimitri was crucial along the course of the journey as he updated the gang with any changes to the Thievius Raccoonus and directed them on where to go next. After Cyrille Le Paradox's defeat and Sly's disappearance, Dimitri showed sadness at the fate of his friend. He later began his own television show called Disco Diver that chronicled his adventures.End credits. Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Characteristics Physical appearance Dimitri is a purple marine iguana with reddish-brown eyes. His eyelids are blue and baggy, and he often has a crumpled cigarette dangling from his mouth. He has a large blue crest that mimics hair, as well as a blue "goatee," and he wears a green jacket with a large collar over an orange tank-top. To go with his jacket, he wears green pants held up by a large gold belt buckle, as well as orange socks and shoes. He has rings on both hands, and a watch on one of his wrists. Personality Dimitri speaks an odd form of English, which contains bits of street slang he learned from watching hip-hop music videos. He gives nicknames to his associates, calling Sly a "cracker box", and Murray "main man Murray". Dimitri also has an enormous ego, which was only enhanced when he obtained his diving gear. He also believes that he is irresistible to women, shown when he tried hitting on Penelope when they were alone, thinking she was in love with him rather than Bentley. Despite his faults, he keeps his word and after being liberated by Sly, he notified Murray of his friend's arrival in Venice. Abilities Dimitri has some amount of physical prowess. This was displayed during his battle with Sly, when he engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the raccoon. When he needed to retreat, he fled to the other side of the printing press room with blinding speed. He also possessed a ring that could shoot bolts of electricity at a target in quick succession, though it would short out if it was used too often. Underwater, Dimitri displays expert diving skills. He is shown to be a superior fighter in the water by using swift evasive maneuvers and a spear gun, with which he proved to be an excellent marksman. His diving skills were enough to defeat Dr. M and his mutant angler fish. Dimitri was also stated by Sly to have the best fashion sense of anyone he knew, though this was likely mere flattery instead of a genuine compliment, given Sly's comment on his fashion the first time they met. References Category:Sly Cooper Category:PlayStation Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Lizards Category:Males Category:Attractive Males Category:Characters from France Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:2006 Debuts